i_might_be_giants_toofandomcom-20200214-history
I Might Be Giants, Too (Film)
I Might Be Giants, Too is the first film in the I Might Be Giants franchise. Plot The film begins with a narrator describing a pair of stars that, against the forces of nature, sway together in the cosmic dance of the universe, with such force that lasts to infinity. The film then cuts to its title screen and then to a shot of a New England street. At a bar in the small town of Lincoln, Massachusetts, college student John Sydney is strenuously working on his newest song in a heavily vandalized bathroom stall. Overcome with stress, he decides to go home and continue in the morning. He bumps into a taller man in the bar, before running out in fear. As he is walking home, he is followed by some students from a rival school. The students assault him, threatenin to kill him, until the man in the bar returns, driving them away. As he takes takes Sydney to his apartment, he introduces himself as John Conant, a dropout who Sydney was classmates with in high school. When Conant finds out Sydney is a songwriter, he gives Sydney his phone number and address, asking him to come over in the future to discuss music. The next day, Sydney calls Conant and receives no answer. Annoyed, he visits an ice cream shop, only to find Conant at the counter. After an awkward conversation between the two, Conant takes Sydney to his apartment after his shift, and shows Sydney his collection of instruments. Sydney picks up an accordion, and plays the song he wrote at the bar (Don’t Let’s Start). Conant is enamoured, and attempts to play one of his guitars alongside it. Conant asks Sydney if he can see some of his songs, and suggests starting a band since the school is hosting an event which record producer William O’Toole is said to be attending. Sydney, with low expectations, agrees. The two spend the rest of the night writing songs and playing music. Over the following weeks, the band practices until the day of the event. Taken aback by the crowd, Sydney grows anxious before Conant sits him down. He gives Sydney advice after revealing he’s been in several bands before, and tells him that he’ll be right beside him. At the show, the two are successful, and get Haun’s attention. Bill offers them a record deal, which the two accept almost immediately. wip Background Soundtrack # Theme From I Might Be Giants, Too # Put Your Hand Inside The Puppet Head # Number 3 # Now That I Have Everything # Don't Let's Start # Hide Away Folk Family # Weep Day # 32 Footsteps # Rabid Child # Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes # Hell Hotel # She's An Angel # Youth Culture Killed My Dog # Boat Of Car # Absolutely Bill's Mood # Chess Piece Face # I Hope That I Get Old Before I Die # You'll Miss Me # Alienation's For The Rich # The Day # Become A Robot # I'm Def # Cowtown # Rhythm Section Want Ad # I Might Be Giants, Too Reception The film was a great success with critics and audiences, but it was unsuccessful at the box office. Parents were displeased with the cynical humor, and it was protested by mothers for showing the two leads holding hands and hugging. The film is now considered a rarity, with copies on DVD and VHS being very difficult to find. Gallery Poster.png|An promotional poster for the film dvd.png|The cover for the DVD reissue Trivia * There originally was going to be a scene involving one of the leads in the shower, but was cut from the original release of the film. However, it is present in the 20th Anniversary DVD rerelease of the film. * Conant’s phone number is shown to be (718) 387-6962, which was the original number for They Might Be Giant’s Dial-A-Song service. Category:Movies